


Talking Body

by CeiphiedKnight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry smol, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Some Sexual Awakening, dj otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: Yuri's 16th birthday celebration wasn't what he originally wanted, but it ended up being the thing he needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my smol, angry cat son! Thank you to glissendo on Tumblr for the prompt!

Yuri had originally been against the idea of a big birthday party.

The Americans had their "Sweet 16" thing, but Yuri would have been perfectly happy with just his grandpa, his cat, and his best friend.

And yet, here they were.

"YURIOOOOOOO!" Victor sang off-key from across the dance floor that was steadily becoming more crowded. "Come dance with me!"

"DANCE WITH YOUR OWN STUPID BOYFRIEND, ASSHOLE!" Yuri yelled back.

Yuuri Katsuki appeared as if summoned, and smoothly grabbed the drink Victor was holding while sliding an arm around the Russian and guiding him over to a table.

Yuri nodded at the Japanese man. Respect.

The fact that Victor had snuck him into a club wasn't even the worst of it. He'd pulled strings to get Otabek booked as the DJ for that night, since he had been in St. Petersburg visiting Yuri for his birthday, anyway. So now Yuri's best friend had been pulled in by Hurricane Nikiforov and was backstage getting ready, and therefore not currently hanging out with Yuri for his birthday. 

Why was he being punished? Yuri was pretty sure that the lord was testing him.

Finally, seated at the bar but not yet ready to use his fake I.D. to get wasted, Yuri noticed that people quieted as the floor lights went down and the stage lights went up.

Otabek appeared, hovering over the sound equipment, somewhat backlit by a warm, yellow glow.

He was dressed in a tight gray t-shirt that clung to his strong frame, and accentuated his muscular arms. He wore his black fingerless riding gloves, which couldn't have been there for any reason other than aesthetic.

Yuri knew that his friend was attractive. He knew that his friend had a stronger and less graceful style of skating than his own, because he was more built for powerful jumps.

He even knew that his friend liked to DJ as a hobby.

What he did not know until this moment, the moment of his 16th birthday, was that all of these things combined turned Otabek Altin into some kind of Kazakh sex demon.

Yuri felt his jaw go slack.

And then Otabek began to spin, and the crowd went wild.

They had to have been about three songs in by the time Yuri realized that he hadn't moved, hadn't even attempted to dance, and had never taken his eyes off his best friend.

His best, most handsome, most talented, too perfect to be real friend.

In fact, if Yuri was being honest with himself, and of course he was, Otabek had literally just ruined him for all other men for the rest of his life, simply by existing.

Before he had even made the conscious decision to rise from his seat at the bar, Yuri was already halfway across the crowded dance floor. He dodged strangers who were bumping and grinding, and as he angrily pushed between Victor and Katsudon (not an easy feat, as Victor had both hands down the back of Yuuri's jeans) he screamed, "LEAVE ROOM FOR JESUS!" at the disgusting couple.

Finally, he was directly in front of the stage. Finally, Otabek looked up at him, held his eyes, and _smiled._

Yuri felt his face heat up, and realized that he was well and truly fucked.

After the electronic beats of the current song faded off, Otabek leaned toward his mic and said, "I'd like to dedicate this next song to someone very important to me. Happy birthday, Yuri."

A man of few words, as always, and yet he had taken the time to dedicate a song to Yuri. Maybe even _mixed_ a song for Yuri!

The blonde was enraptured as the music started again, and Otabek held his eyes.

_Love, give me love_  
_Anything you want I'll give it up_  
_Lips, lips I kiss_  
_Bite me while I taste your fingertips_

_Day drunk into the night_  
_Wanna keep you here_  
_Cause you dry my tears_  
_Yeah, summer lovin' and fights_  
_How it is for us_  
_And it's all because_

_Now if we're talking body_  
_You got a perfect one_  
_So put it on me…_

There was nothing else in Yuri's life except for the beat and lyrics of a song that Otabek had played just for him. Nothing but Otabek's dark eyes boring into his.

Suddenly, Otabek was right in front of him. Yuri hadn't even noticed him stepping down from the stage.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Yuri sassed, but his usual fire was missing. He sounded almost reverent. 

Otabek smirked and leaned closer to his ear, so he wouldn't have to yell.

"I already mixed this song, so it can just play. I hope you like it."

"Of course I do, idiot," Yuri said, his voice small even to his own ears.

Otabek chuckled at that, then met Yuri's eyes again.

"You've always had the prettiest eyes," Otabek said, reaching up and moving some of Yuri's hair out of his face. 

Then he cupped Yuri's cheek, and leaned down to place a feather-light kiss to his lips.

"Happy birthday, Yura," was the last thing Yuri heard, in Otabek's velvety voice, before his brain completely shut down.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Otabek/Otayuri blog! [Otabek Was Robbed](http://otabekwasrobbed.tumblr.com)


End file.
